1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheel assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new auxiliary wheel assembly for permitting utilization of a wheel barrow as a wagon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheel assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, wheel assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U. S. Pat. No. 5,031,926; U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,349; U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,070; U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,275; U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,439; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,612,386.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new auxiliary wheel assembly. The inventive device includes a pair of support arms adapted for coupling to a wheelbarrow. Each of the support arms has a plurality of uniformly spaced apertures extending through it. An axle extends through an opposed pair of the apertures of the support arms. A pair of wheels are rotatably coupled to the axle and are positioned towards opposite free ends of the axle. In an alternate embodiment, an axle extends generally horizontally and is positioned towards apertures through resting arms of an existing wheelbarrow. A pair of wheels are rotatably coupled to the axle and are positioned towards opposite free ends of said axle. A pair of generally U-shaped bolts couple the axle to the resting arms. The bolts extend around the axle. Free ends of the bolts extend through adjacent pairs of apertures of the resting arms.
In these respects, the auxiliary wheel assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting utilization of a wheel barrow as a wagon.